you_zitsufandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 2/Screenplay
SCENE 1 2 Title Card [Setting: Covered Swimming Pool] Kikyō Kushida: Hey, cut it out! Chiaki Matsushita: Sorry, sorry~ Maya Satō: Isn't this so exciting? Kikyō Kushida: Oh, now you've done it! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): During free time at swim class, people naturally break up into groups, I guess ... I see. It seems I've thoroughly failed at making friends. Suzune Horikita: What are you brooding about? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I was immersed in a struggle with myself. Suzune Horikita: How can they be so carefree after what just happened? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You don't think they're trying to take their minds off it? Suzune Horikita: Perhaps they are Kikyō Kushida: Hey, stop that! (Opening Song) SCENE 2 [Setting: Covered Swimming Pool] Suzune Horikita: They seem to be enjoying themselves. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Classes in the pool started early this spring. Besides, generally speaking, when there's a free period, don't most high school freshmen go little nuts? Kushida is seen being splashed by [[Kokoro Inogashira] with water and Mei-Yu Wang hugging her from behind.] Suzune Horikita: They're like little children. But I can't spite them for it, either. In the eyes of the S-system, they're the worst kind of defectives. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: That includes you, doesn't it? Suzune Horikita: Yes Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): S-system ... SCENE 3 [Setting: 1st Year D-Class Room] [Flashback Begin] Sae Chabashira: Yes, this is the S-system. Chabashira wrote at the board something about the point list for freshmen classes (S-system). For Class A, B, C, and D, there are 940, 650, 490, 0 corresponding class points. Sae Chabashira: It assesses the students in real-time and assigns them numerical values. Look. You lot in Class D have proven, wonderfully, that you deserve to be ranked last. That you're the worst kind of defectives. Kikyō Kushida: Zero? Ayanokōji gazes slightly at Suzune Horikita Sae Chabashira: But I'm actually impressed, in a way, no class has ever before blown through all their points in a single month, not even Class D. Yōsuke Hirata: Teacher, at least please tell us the criteria for how points are gained and lost. Sae Chabashira: Just as in the real world, I cannot reveal the details of your performance evaluations. These are the "class points" currently held by each class. For each class point, 100 private points are assigned to each student in the class. When you first arrived here, each class had 1,000 class points. In other words, you people lost them all. Kikyō Kushida: Um. Will we have a chance to get more points? Sae Chabashira: You will. And if, as a result, you earn more points than Class C, you'll be promoted to C, while Class C will be demoted to D. Your soonest opportunity will be the upcoming midterms. Depending on your scores, we may be granted as many as 100 class points. Ayanokōji looks at what was Suzune Horikita doing Kanji Ike: Only 100? Haruki Yamauchi: Yeah ... but it's better than nothing, right? Sae Chabashira: However. These are the results of the most recent quiz. And what garbage score they are! Starting next time, anyone who receives a failing score on their midterms or finals will be immediately expelled. [Flashback End] SCENE 4 [Setting: Covered Swimming Pool] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Given the information we currently have, if we want to get even a few class points, each person in the class will have to change their habits and try to get high marks on the midterms. Suzune Horikita: True Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: More to the point, in order to achieve the blessing of the outstanding college advancement and employment rate we all dreamed about when we came here, ... Suzune Horikita: ... we need to overtake Class C. As long as we're in Class D, our hopes of advancement are out of reach. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Was than an imitation of Ms. Chabashira? Suzune Horikita: No Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You sounded like her, a little. Horikita was a little puzzled to what Kiyotaka Ayanokōji said. Suzune Horikita: Ayanokōji-kun, do you play sports? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: No. I'm not proud of it, but I was club-free in middle school. Suzune Horikita: Still ... the development of your forearms, and Kikyō Kushida: Hey, hey! Horikita-san! Wanna swim with us? Suzune Horikita: No, thank you. Kikyō Kushida: Horikita-san, are you not good at swimming? Suzune Horikita: I neither excel nor fail at it. Kikyō Kushida: Back in middle school, I was simply awful at swimming. But I practiced really hard, and now I can do it just fine. Suzune Horikita: I see. How nice for you. Horikita walks out. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: She's totally unapproachable, isn't she? Kikyō Kushida: I wish we could get along a bit better... Yōsuke Hirata: Everyone, I want you to listen to me seriously for a minute. We didn't get any points today. This is a problem that's going to haunt us for the rest of our time here at school. There's now way we can make it to graduation with zero points. Kei Karuizawa: We can't let that happen! Yōsuke Hirata: You said it. That's why we need to make sure we get some points next month. Ken Sudō: You can do whatever you want. Just leave me out of it. Sudō walks out SCENE 5 [Setting: Unwell-lit Room Next to the Swimming Pool] Manabu Horikita: Class D. Class 1-A's Sakayanagi and Katsuragi. You're to be congratulated. Your class received 940 points this month. How much do you know about the S-system? SCENE 6 [Setting: 1st Year D-Class Room] Haruki Yamauchi: Hideo! As your best friend, I have a favor to ask! Would you buy this system off of me for 20,000 points? Kei Karuizawa: Actually, I spent too many points, and now I'm totally broke. I thought if I could borrow just a couple of points from each girl in class ... we're friends, right? Just 2,000 points would be enough Kikyō Kushida: Sure! Kei Karuizawa: Thanks! It's great to have friends Suzune Horikita: Do you have plans for lunch? I was wondering if you might join me. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Eh? SCENE 7 [Setting: High School Cafeteria] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Well, let's eat, I guess. Are you sure I can have this expensive special lunch set on your tab? Suzune Horikita: Yes. I did tell you to get whatever you wanted, after all. Horikita stares at Kiyotaka Ayanokōji while taking his first bite Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): What? Suzune Horikita: What's wrong, Ayanokōji-kun? Start eating already. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Right. Suzune Horikita: Now, I want you to hear me out. It seems Hirata-kun and the others worked out their plan of action earlier today. They're going to hold a study group to prepare for the next test. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Study group? Suzune Horikita: Yes. But three classmates with especially poor scores have refused his invitation to join. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Sudō, right? Suzune Horikita: As well as Yamauchi-kun and Ike-kun. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Yeah, they didn't really look like the studious type, I guess. Suzune Horikita: I personally can't imagine how someone could fail a test. But the fact remains that there are hopeless students out there for whom failure is nearly inevitable. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: That's pretty cold. Suzune Horikita: I'm stating the truth, that's all. If nothing changes, it's extremely likely that they'll fail. And if we want our class to be promoted, it's vital that we not only avoid losing points, but that we also gain them. Right? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You want to hold a study group, then? For the purpose of helping Sudō, Ike, Yamauchi? Suzune Horikita: Yes. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Are you serious? Suzune Horikita: Dead serious. If left to their own devices, they could damage Class D as a whole. If I really have been relegated to Class D, then I'll crawl my way up to Class A. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Wait a minute. Suzune Horikita: What? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Did you just say Class A? Suzune Horikita: I did. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Not Class C? Suzune Horikita: Class A. I find my assignment to Class D utterly unacceptable. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: So, step one is to rehabilitate the failures? Suzune Horikita: If you've grasped that, you can guess what I'm about to propose. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Please don't drag me into this. Suzune Horikita: You ate it, didn't you? You enjoyed the luxurious special lunch set I treated you to. I still haven't forgiven you for conspiring with Kushida-san and taking me out on false pretenses. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Foul play... Suzune Horikita: If you want to square the debt between us, help me. Your job will be to round up those three and bring them to my study group. Horikita stands up and gave a piece of paper to him] Suzune Horikita: That's my cell phone number and email address. Contact me if you need anything. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): The first girl's phone number of my high school career. I'm not really happy about it, but I'd better save it anyway. SCENE 8 [Setting: 1st Year D-Class Room] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): I guess I have to do it since I said I would. Okay, let's do it. Kanji Ike: Nah Haruki Yamauchi: Hmm, can't make it. Ken Sudō: The hell'd you say to me?! SCENE 9 [Setting: Dorm] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Knew it was hopeless. I'd better get help from someone they get along with. I wonder if she's in. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): The internal phone lines call begin Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Yes. Could you put me through to Kushida-san, from Class 1-D? Yes, I need to talk to her about something for class. Yes. Kikyō Kushida: Hello? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Hel- Uh, what's that sound? Kikyō Kushida: Ayanokōji-kun? Sorry, can you hear me? I was in the bath. I just got out though, so don't worry. You surprised me. I've never used the dorm's internal phone line before! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You surprised me, too. Kikyō Kushida: Hmm? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Anyway, rejoice, Kushida. You've been selected as the goodwill ambassador. For the sake of our class, please give it all you've got. Kikyō Kushida: Um? Yeah. Sure. A study group for Sudō-kun and the others? And Horikita-san's running it? Well, when a friend's in trouble, you have to be there for them. So of course, I'll help. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You're under no obligation. Kikyō Kushida: It's okay. It's pretty cruel that anyone who fails gets expelled. The thought of having to say goodbye like that after only just becoming friends ... wouldn't that be awful? Oh, but can I ask you one favor in exchange? I want to join that study group, too. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Are you sure that's all you want? Kikyō Kushida: Yeah. I want to study with everyone, too. Oh, I know! I'll give you my cell phone number. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Are you sure? Kikyō Kushida: Yeah! I mean, we're classmates! I'm sorry I never had a chance to give it to you before. Call me anytime, okay? ended Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Kushida's contact info ... Kushida sent him a message on his phone. She said that Yamauchi-kun and Ike-kun both said yes. She also just talked to Sudo-kun and he accepted the proposal. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Wow, she works fast. Way to go, Kushida. Ayanokōji sends Suzune Horikita a message with a subject: Rejoice, Horikita. The message says that he got Kushida's help, and the three idiots agreed. He asks if it is okay if Kushida joins in the study group. a response, Suzune Horikita called him Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: He- Suzune Horikita: No. ended Ayanokōji tries to contact her immediately after she held him up. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: At least hear me ou- ended Horikita sent him a message that she has no idea what he was talking about. Ayanokōji tried to call her but to no avail, she doesn't want to receive the call, she instead sent him asking what he wants. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): What do you mean, you have no idea what I'm talking about? I was being as clear as I could. Aren't you glad? The three of them will come to the meeting, including Sudō. Thanks to Kushida, it's all going to work out. Horikita denied as her reply before Kiyotaka Ayanokōji send his message. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): I hadn't even sent it yet. Kikyō Kushida: I see. Is that what she said? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I'm really sorry. After I asked you to help. Kikyō Kushida: Okay! You just let me handle it, then! Eyecatcher Eyecatcher Tokyo Metropolitan Advance Nurturing High School At this school, each class is assigned a certain number of class points. Class points will fluctuate based on the affiliated students' behavior and the results of certain tests. Every month, each student is assigned private points equal to their class points times 100. SCENE 10 [Setting: Library] Ken Sudō: Did you call me incompetent? Suzune Horikita: Yes. If you can't solve a single simultaneous equation, I shudder to think of where you'll end up in the future. Sudō intimidates Suzune Horikita by dragging her ribbon. Kikyō Kushida: Sudō-kun! Ken Sudō: Who needs these stupid problems? Studying is pointless, anyway. If I want a good future, I'm better off playing basketball to prepare for my pro career than sticking my nose in some book! Suzune Horikita: Oh? How childish. You dream to be a professional basketball player? You really think the world will grant a dream like that so easily? Someone so lacking in commitment and dedication can never become a professional. Ken Sudō: I skipped club for this crap. Damn waste of my time. Kanji Ike: I'm out, too. Horikita-san might be smart, but I can't hang with someone who talks down to me. Haruki Yamauchi: Same! Suzune Horikita: If you don't mind being expelled, do as you wish. three idiots walk out. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): I left it to you, and this is how it turned out? Kushida ... Kikyō Kushida: Horikita-san, no one's going to study with you if you act this way. Suzune Horikita: Yes, I can see that I was mistaken. I realized now that I was wasting my time on a fruitless endeavor. Kikyō Kushida: You mean... Suzune Horikita: I mean that if they're going to hold us back, it's better that they drop out as soon as possible. Kikyō Kushida: Ah. I see. I'll work something out myself. I promise I will. I really don't want to have to say goodbye to them so soon. I don't want to abandon them. I think you feel the same way. That's why you started this study group, right? Suzune Horikita: If you're saying that in all sincerity, I don't mind. But, rather ... what did you really come here for? Did you come here to sabotage me? Kikyō Kushida: What do you mean? I don't understand ... How can you be so comfortable saying such hostile things? It makes me feel so sad. Kushida walks out. SCENE 11 [Setting: Dorm] Ayanokōji, while laying down, looks at his phone with the girl's contact number on his screen. After a while, he lets his hand down. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): Maybe I'll go buy something. SCENE 12 [Setting: Back Alley] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji reached the ends of the alley to buy at a vendo-machine, he heard someone talking. Manabu Horikita: Suzune, I didn't expect you to follow me, here. Suzune Horikita: Brother, I'm not the failure I was back then. I came here to catch up with you. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): Horikita and .. who? "Brother?" Manabu Horikita: "Catch up?" You still haven't even realized your own shortcomings. You were a fool to choose this school. Suzune Horikita: I'll reach Class A soon! When I do... Manabu Horikita: Impossible. Suzune Horikita: I will ... make it there. Manabu Horikita: What an unreasonable sister you are. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): The student council president? Horikita forcefully pins Suzune Horikita's right hand on the wall. Manabu Horikita: My little sister, assigned to Class D, and I'm the one who bears the shame of it. Leave this school right now. Suzune Horikita: Brother, I- Manabu Horikita: You have neither the right nor the ability to aim for something higher. You must learn. Horikita is about to attack her but Kiyotaka Ayanokōji grabs his hand at a right time. Suzune Horikita: Ayanokōji-kun? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You were really going to drive that in, weren't you? Let her go. Suzune Horikita: Stop it. Ayanokōji-kun. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): I've never heard her speak that way. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji lets go of Manabu Horikita's hand, the latter quickly tries to go on offence but Kiyotaka Ayanokōji instantly counters it. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Close call. strikes several more times but each time Kiyotaka Ayanokōji makes his counter to Manabu's surprise as he tries again and fails. Kiyotaka forces Manabu back. Manabu Horikita: You move well. Do you practice something? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Piano and calligraphy. Manabu Horikita: Oh, that's right. I'd heard there was a new student who got 50's in every subject on his entrance exam. You got a 50 on the quiz the other day, too. Fifty, exactly half of 100. Was that intentional? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Coincidences can be freaky. Manabu Horikita: You're a unique man, I see. Suzune, I'm genuinely surprised to see you've made a friend. Suzune Horikita: He's not my friend. He's just my classmate. Manabu Horikita: As usual, you've mistaken isolation for independence. Suzune. If you want to ascend to a higher class, struggle with every ounce of strength you have. Horikita walks out SCENE 13 [Setting: Street Near the Back Alley] Suzune Horikita: I guess you caught me at an awkward time. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Actually, I was glad to see what a normal girl you could b- Horikita looked annoyed. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I didn't say anything. Suzune Horikita: You're incredible. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Yeah, I used to do piano and tea ceremony. Suzune Horikita: You said it was calligraphy. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I did calligraphy, too. Suzune Horikita: Did you really rig your scores on the entrance exam? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: It was a coincidence like I said. Suzune Horikita: I don't understand you at all. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Are you really finished with the study group? Suzune Horikita: Yes. I've determined those persistent failures to be a waste of my time. It doesn't benefit me in any way. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: They'll be expelled. Suzune Horikita: I don't care what happens to anyone else. To the contrary, those who remain will be the better students. Their loss will make it easier for our class to rise. I couldn't ask for more. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Are you sure that's not a flawed way of thinking? Your shortcoming is that you assume other will hold you back and put them at a distance from the start. Couldn't that philosophy, looking down on others, be what got you thrown into Class D in the first place? Suzune Horikita: I ... SCENE 14 [Setting: 1st Year D-Class Room] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): And so, with everything looking hopeless, the day arrived. We, we of Class D, every student in Class D. In grammar, math, chemistry, civics, English, and every other subject achieved high scores. (Ending Song) 3 Title Card Category:Screenplay